


Over/Under

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Edging, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with a light sprinkling of plot, They/them Gerard, dom!Ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ray is really good and managing Frank and Gerard's frustrations.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Over/Under

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> honestly you can kinda do whatever you want with this prompt! i'm just starving for a top ray with bottom frank and bottom gerard fic.
> 
> here's a more specific but non-required idea if you want to incorporate it: ray watches while he has frank and gerard get each other off, and basically edges (and eventually overstimulates) them by giving them directions and telling them when to stop and go while they touch each other.
> 
> bonus points for begging, edging, and/or overstimulation in general!

Frank was distracted that night on stage. Distracted and seemingly a little angry, but what else was new as he tried to antagonize Gerard while he was belting out Thank You For The Venom? He hated Gerard’s wild, smug, beaming face. He hated Ray eyeing him from across the stage, he hated remembering hearing Gerard’s “vocal warmups” before the show.

Gerard caught their breath during Ray’s solo, and grabbed Frank by the hair. “Something wrong, Frankie?” they panted in his ear.

“You still got Toro’s cum in your ass or what?” Frank spat back, glancing back to Ray, who was still watching them.

Gerard licked their lips and shoved Frank down on his knees, pulling his face into their hips. “Green room,” was all they said before returning to the song.

Frank bit Gerard’s thigh and noticed Ray joining Gerard on their opposite side, smirking at Frank like he already knew what was gonna happen later.

  
  
  


Gerard grinned - leading them backstage, and into the green room. Thankfully, it was empty, and Gerard pushed themself at Ray and kissed him hard.

Ray's back pressed against the wall, and he hugged Gerard. He kissed them back just as eagerly, humming.

Frank undid Gerard's pants from behind, leaving more marks against their shoulders with his teeth, and he wrapped a hand around their dick.

Gerard gasped into Ray's mouth, rocking their hips into Frank's hand with a low whine. They pulled back. “Someone fuck me, please.”

Ray grabbed Gerard’s chin hard. “Who said you made the rules?” he asked sharply, fixated on the way their pupils were wide with need, slightly swollen lips parted with shaking breath. “Didn’t have enough from before the show?”

Gerard shuddered, and shook their head. Their legs parted as much as the pants halfway down their thighs would allow, still desperate for Frank’s touch. “Please, can I get fucked again.”

Ray glanced over their shoulder to Frank, then nodded at the couch.

Frank pulled Gerard back onto the couch, positioning them on their hands and knees before tugging their pants all the way down and shoving two fingers inside them. “Is Ray's cum still in here?”

Gerard grit their teeth a moment from the burn, until they started to ease into it more. They were more sticky than slick, but looser than they feared. “I-I think so... I think- I think a lot of it leaked out already...”

“Does this hurt?” Frank asked, moving his fingers slower.

Gerard whined, shaking their head. “Ray's so fuckin' big,” They moaned out. “Leaves me fucking stretched out for hours.”

Frank hummed, nodding. His eyes fell back on a very smug Ray, still standing by the door. “Yeah, I can see that right now.” His fingers thrust into Gerard again as he leaned over and pressed his chest to their back. He only pulled his fingers out momentarily to pull off his sweat-soaked shirt, and shoved Gerard’s up to their shoulders just to get that much more skin contact.

Ray sat up on the arm of the couch and folded his hands in his open lap, smiling down at Gerard. “You look really pretty like this.” He helped them get the shirt the rest of the way over their shoulders, and tossed it to the floor. “Is this what you wanted, Gee? You wanted me to watch you?”

Gerard nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah,” they breathed out. “W-Wanted... Wanted to be good for you, Ray.” They whimpered when Frank’s fingers finally got inside them again.

Ray took their chin in his hand. “Was  _ that _ your idea of being good, Gee?” He scoffed. “Being extra loud outside before the show, when you knew poor Frankie was listening, then practically dry humping him throughout the whole show?”

“I didn’t cum, though.” Gerard whimpered, rocking back against Frank's fingers. They knew it wasn’t good enough for Ray, and even worse, they knew Frank was intentionally avoiding their prostate. “M'sorry,” they muttered out.

“I'm sure you are.” Ray rubbed their jaw. “Frank deserves some consolation, at the very least.” He stood up for a moment to fish some lube out of his bag, and tossed it to Frank. “Rough ‘em up with your dick a little.”

Frank replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting in hard.

Gerard shouted out, shoving their face between Ray’s legs and whining loudly. “F-Fuck, that's so- you're so fucking deep. Frank-”

“Does he feel good, baby?” Ray pet their messy, damp hair. “You like when Frankie uses your little ass the way he wants?”

Frank set a fast pace and got his hands under Gerard's shirt, scratching down their ribs. “You did loosen ‘em up, Toro, fuck.”

Gerard panted hard, losing their train of thought as Frank fucked into them. “S'good... Fuck, s-s'good...” they whined. His mouth hung open, lips shining with spit as they pressed up against Ray’s groin. “Wanna cum so bad, Ray.”

Ray slid himself off the couch arm and closer to Gerard. “Yeah? You gonna behave for the rest of the night?” he purred, reaching to stroke their hip, just brushing his fingertips lightly against their dick.

Gerard bucked forward towards his touch, nodding quickly. “Please, I promise... I promise I'll be good, R-Ray. Please let me cum.”

Ray kissed Gerard and gripped Gerard's dick by the base. “Stop, Frank.”

“What?” Frank panted shakily, but he did anyway. “Ray, c’mon.”

Ray leaned back, pressing his forehead against Gerard’s as he kept a firm hand around their leaking cock. “Oh, no. I’m not through with either of you yet, you’re gonna wait until I let you cum.”

Frank grunted amidst Gerard’s needy whimpering. “Gee, this is all your fuckin’ fault.”

Ray snorted a chuckle, and raised a brow. “You wanna whine about it, Frankie?” His smirk made Frank swallow. There was a terrible, wonderful idea brewing in that brain. “Fine. Go ahead and cum.”

Well, Frank wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he bit down hard on Gerard’s shoulder and continued slamming into them.

Gerard cried out, trying desperately to thrust into Ray’s hand. “Ray? Ray, I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you want. Frankie feels so fucking good, I’m sorry I teased him so much. I’m right there--”

“I know you are.” Ray kissed their forehead. “You’re doin’ so good for me so far, just hold back for me.”

Frank finally growled and buried himself fully in Gerard before cumming. He dragged his nails down their chest and kissed their back. “Fuck, thanks, Ray.” He patted Gerard’s hip softly in gratitude to them as well, and looked back up to Ray. When their eyes locked again, he felt his stomach drop a little with Ray’s stare. “Ray?”

“Pull out of Gerard,” Ray told him, and pulled his own hand back when he was sure Gerard could control themself. When he nudged Gerard back to sit back on their heels, he spread his legs a little more and patted his thigh. “Come have a seat, Frankie.”

Frank nodded and did just that, letting Ray move him so that his back was pressed against Ray’s chest when he sat down.

“How you feelin’?” Ray asked softly, stroking Frank’s trembling thighs.

Frank leaned his head back against Ray’s shoulder. “Good, Ray.” His chest rose and fell again with another deep breath. “What’re you gonna do with Gee, then?”

“They’re gonna jerk you off.” Ray looked back over to Gerard, and leaned Frank back a little more. He pulled one of Frank’s legs up against his chest. “C’mon, Gee. And don’t even think about touching yourself.”

Gerard shoved their face against Frank’s stomach, kissing both birds before they reached up to get their hand around him. They could feel grab his hand just to hold it, sliding his fingers between theirs.

It wasn’t hard for Frank to devolve into a whining mess. He wasn’t fully hard anymore, but Gerard’s hand was keeping him up. “Fuck, Gee--”

“Let him really have it, Gerard.” Ray watched over Frank’s shoulder. “If he wants to cum, then he’s going to.”

“Ray, c’mon.” Frank reached up to grab a fistful of Ray’s hair, and he quickly discovered that keeping his mouth open might not have been the wisest idea when Ray shoved two fingers in it.

“Get ‘em nice and wet, Frank.” Ray kissed right under his ear.

Frank’s tongue slid slowly over the digits, practically drooling over them until he could feel his body tense again. He did everything he could not to bite down when he came again, hitting Gerard on the jaw and cheek with what little remained in him, which was satisfying after thinking back to the show. “Shit, Gee,” he purred when Ray pulled his fingers out, grinning lazily. The smile didn’t last too long, though, when he cried out.

Gerard sat back again, watching two of Ray’s fingers disappearing inside Frank’s ass. “Ray--” they murmured, balling their hands into fists in their lap. They wanted that, they wanted Ray’s strong fingers opening him up again.

Frank was whining on Ray’s lap. “Ray?” His fingers tightened in his hair when Ray found his prostate. “Ray, please. You’re killin’ me.”

“You said you wanted to cum, Frank.” Ray was grinning smugly. “I’m just being nice and giving you what you asked for.”

“Ray.” Frank nearly chewed another hole through his lip, arching his back hard. “Spit roast me? Please?”

Ray raised a brow. “You think you deserve it?”

Frank shuddered, sinking himself down as far as he could on Ray’s fingers when he felt a third added. “Please, you know how much I love it. Could you and Gee, please?”

Gerard huffed, giving themself one lazy stroke just to keep themself on the edge. “I dunno if I’ll last--”

“Go sit up on the arm,” Ray demanded them.

A harsh shiver crawled down Gerard’s spine, and they backed up to do as he said. Gripping the arm shakily, they opened their legs with hope, batting their lashes at Ray.

Frank’s brow knotted with an open grin. “Fuck, you’re so pretty, Gee,” he thought aloud. “Can I suck ‘em off, Ray?”   


Ray’s jaw shifted. “Just wait, Frankie.” His fingers curled, causing Frank to throw his head back. “Yeah, just ride it out. Just like that.” His free hand stroked Frank’s sweat-slick and shiny chest, brushing his palm over a nipple. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. Now get up, c’mon.”

Frank didn’t so much get off Ray’s lap as he did flop forward onto his forearms. He shivered again as Ray pulled his fingers out, and pressed his cheek to Gerard’s thigh. “Hey, handsome,” he croaked, and lightly bit his groin.

Gerard’s breath hitched, and their hand squeezed their dick in reflex. “You okay, Frankie?”

“On cloud fuckin’ nine, baby.” Frank leaned forward and pressed his face half against Gerard’s hip, half-rubbing against their dick in earnest. “I can blow them now, right?” he asked without looking back to Ray. “Please?” His teeth grazed their hip hard when they heard the sound of a zipper, and the soft rustling of clothes.

Gerard huffed. They couldn’t lean back any further, they were already at the edge of the couch, but with Frank so hot and flushed against them and the sight of Ray’s huge cock lining up over Frank, it was already difficult to keep sitting up.

Ray rubbed little circles against Frank’s spine with his thumb. “Yeah, Frank, go ahead. Gee, hold off until I say so.”

Gerard was the first to moan when they felt Frank’s tongue start from their balls and slide all the way up their shaft, but by the time Frank got to the head, he gave a sharp, quick yelp.

“You okay, Frankie?” Ray asked, stroking his back.

Frank nodded. “Just want you, that’s all. Don’t hold back on me.” He pulled Gerard’s cock into his mouth and started off slow, grunting as Ray stretched him out.

Gerard leaned their head back, gripping the couch as hard as they could. “Ray-- Ray, I can’t. I need to cum.”

Ray’s gaze sharpened. “Come on, Gee. You can hold it for a little longer.”   
  
Gerard shook their head. “I  _ can’t, _ Ray.” He leaned forward, huffing when Frank’s mouth sank down on him.

Ray was pretty much setting the pace for Frank now, just rocking him against Gerard. “What do you think, Frankie? You want Gerard to cum all over your face? Down your throat? After teasing you the way they did?”

“Frankie--” Gerard gripped his hair and pulled. “Please, I need it so bad.”

Frank stared back up at them through his dark lashes, openly smirking with spit-shiny lips. “But you beg so pretty, Gee. I don’t want you to stop now.”

“Fuck you,” Gerard grunted through clenched teeth, smearing precum all over Frank’s tongue.

“I already got it covered, thanks.” Ray flashed a grin and leaned over Frank’s back, all but slamming into him at this point. “It’s okay, Gerard, not much longer. You’ve been so good this far, you can do it, baby.”

Gerard shook his head. “Ray, come  _ on! _ Please let me--”

“Okay, okay.” Ray pulled Frank back just enough so Gerard could coat his lips in sticky white, then shoved him forward again to smear the rest of their cum on his cheek.

Gerard fell further forward, their voice cracking as they cried out. “”Thank you, thank you, Ray. Fuck, thank you.”   
  
Ray hummed. “Frankie, you think you still got one more in you?” He reached between his legs and stroked him loosely.

Ever the spite-fueled overachiever, Frank glared over his shoulder at Ray. “Fucking give it to me, Toro.” He yelped again as Ray’s palm collided with his ass.

“Wanna try that again?” Ray asked, ramming his hips into him again.

Frank pressed his forehead against Gerard’s knee. “Please, Toro. Wanna cum one more time.”

“That’s a good boy.” Ray jerked Frank off until his body tensed up, and Ray could tell he was aching as just dribbles leaked out of him. “That’s it, Frankie, you did so well.” One more thrust and he came inside Frank, slowing his pace down until his thighs quivered, and he pulled out. He straightened his posture, and pushed his curls back. “Jesus, guys.”

Gerard took a deep breath and slid properly back on the couch, snorting a laugh. “So am I gonna carry Frank back to the bus or are you?”

Ray shrugged, already getting his pants back up. “He’s a big boy, he can walk, just needs a few minutes. Right, Frankie?” He tapped his ass much lighter, then raised a brow. “Frank?”   
  
“Try again later,” Frank mumbled, flopping like a ragdoll against Gerard’s chest.

Gerard stroked his sweaty hair back and kissed his forehead. “Love you, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually recycled from a wip that never got posted, and i didn't feel like going back and changing all the pronouns so gee's they/them 🤙


End file.
